


The Final Words

by Zatterson



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson





	The Final Words

Cassandra had spent a lot of time thinking about Jake's last words to her. "Cassie, I love you," he had said. She was confused and grief stricken; which was not a good combination. She thought back to their fairy take mission, five years before. "I like you Cassie, I really do," he had told her, "I just don't trust you," she had been a little salty about that for weeks. She felt bad that she had spent time chiding about mistrust rather than hanging out with him. Now he was dead. Shot in the stomach by an unknown assassin while Baird was unconscious. Cassandra knew the Guardian was taking Jake's death hard, being his Guardian and all, but she hadn't been able to muster up the courage to see her grief stricken friend. The only people she had seen since his death were Jenkins and Ezekiel, both visiting to check on her after missing so much work. Jake had died three weeks ago. She hadn't been to work since. She thought about Jake for a moment. His messy brown hair, his intelligent green eyes, the way his accent got thick when he was worried, the way the light left his eyes when he died. She was terrified by his death, but loved his last words to her. She could hear them, ringing in her ears. "Cassie, I love you,"  
\----  
Three years later, Cassandra is lying in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping monitors. She is dying, her tumor large enough to kill her. She took some final raspy breaths, she looked at the sky and said,"Jake, I love you too." Then the beeping stopped. She had died. She was with her love.


End file.
